No War: Dauntless Initiation
by cityofdauntless123
Summary: The war never happened and Tobias and Tris are training the transfers. The initiates end up finding out about Tris and Tobias' past, leading to some serious problems. And on top of that, Evelyn reveals herself to Tobias and she turns on him. I'm not very good at summaries, but please read and review. I would really appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

I wake up all excited. Dauntless initiation is today. I jump out of bed and put clothes on. I put on a low cut tank top that shows off my tattoos, black skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I also put on eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes darker. I also have a plan for training the initiates. Scare them so much that they will go crying to their mommies. I rush down to the cafeteria to quickly get a muffin to eat, since I woke up late. I stayed standing, quickly munching on my muffin and I sped to the net just in time, before the first jumper landed. When I got to the net, I saw my handsome and hot boyfriend, Tobias, looking at me with his precious dark blue eyes. I rush over and kiss him.

"Why are you late?" He asks me, although he probably already knows that I overslept.

"I didn't wake up in time", I say to him, just to make sure he knows. I look over and see Christina looking at me, smiling, and I see Uriah just looking at the ground, minding his own business. And at that moment the first jumper arrives. I stick my hand out to bring the person out of the net. The initiate takes it, and I pull, bringing the initiate out. The first jumper this year was a Candor girl. She had straight brown hair and big brown eyes. She had some muscle on her and was a few inches taller than me.

"What's your name, Candor?" I ask her, "If you want, you can change your name. It's your only chance".

"Caris. My name is Caris."

"FIRST JUMPER, CARIS!" I yell. I hold up her hand and all the Dauntless yell in approval. The rest of the initiates' then jump. This year there are 13 Dauntless-born and 6 transfers. Two from Candor, one from Amity, and three from Erudite. There are none from Abnegation like I was hoping.

Walker-Candor-Has curly blonde hair and light green eyes. Puny with no build. Shorter than me.

Caris-Candor- Has straight brown hair and large brown eyes. Has a slight build and is taller than me.

Markus-Amity-Has buzz cut ginger hair and deep green eyes. Is about my height with a bigger build. Very muscular.

Carter-Erudite-Has shoulder length wavy black hair and light brown. Has a medium build and very tall.

Arabella- Erudite-Has long wavy chestnut hair and blue eyes. Has a slight build. Peachish skin and is about my height.

Saraphine-Erudite-Has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes with dark skin. Is not very muscular, but pretty tall.

In my opinion, these are looking like a pretty good group of initiates this year. Then there is the dauntless-born.

Kendall-spiky black hair and blue eyes. Muscular and tall.

Kendra-Long brown hair dyed black in some spots. Has green eyes and has a slight build.

Gordan-buzz cut blonde hair and brown eyes. Not that muscular, but tall.

Timmy-Long black hair in a pony tail. Has golden eyes and a slight build.

Dariya-Black hair that goes to shoulder blade. Has green eyes and no build.

Shawn-Straight gold hair and blue eyes. No build, but is sort of tall.

Reyna-Wavy brown hair that goes to mid-back. Dyed purple in some areas. Has brown eyes and a slight build. Dark skinned.

Don-Black hair and blue eyes. Is very muscular and tall.

Anna Rae-Short blonde hair and green eyes. Has no build and is my height.

Pedro-Short blonde hair and brown eyes. Has a slight build and is a few inches taller than me.

Zach-Shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Is a bit shorter than me, but has a slight build.

Tasha-Shoulder length straight blonde hair. Has brown eyes and is about my height. Has no build.

Connor-Straight dirty blonde hair that goes to mid-neck. Has dark green eyes and a slight build, and is tall.

I walk over to Tobias, Christina, and Uriah.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I am Four, and this is Six, Christina, and Uriah. Six and I will be training the transfers while Christina and Uriah will be training the Dauntless borns. The Dauntless borns won't need a tour, so you can go with Christina, but the transfers will follow Six and I and we will give you a tour of the compound. Follow us", Tobias says so perfectly.

"The first place you will see is the Pit", I say and then I hear Caris make a smart remark.

"Wow that is so creative", Caris says sarcastically. I walk up to her and get right in her face.

"What was that, Candor?"

"Nothing", she says with a scared look on her face. My first scare.

Without any more interruptions, we finish the tour and lead them to their dorm, telling them to get rest for initiation tomorrow. Tobias walks me back to my apartment, and we wait in front of my door.

"That was a long day. And it felt great to scare Caris. I think this job is going to be fun", I tell him and he smiles and chuckles.

"Great. It's great that you enjoy it. Well, you should get some rest for knife throwing tomorrow".

"Okay then. See you in the morning", I tell him, and I give him a quick peck on the lips and I walk into my apartment, closing the door behind me. I walk into my bedroom and change into my black pajama shorts and my big black t-shirt that runs down mid-thigh. I jump into bed, and I think of plans on how to scare the initiates tomorrow. I'm really going to love this job.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that I changed what Tobias says to the initiates, mostly for the fact that I don't have a copy of the book with me at the moment, so I tried my best to remember what he said. Make sure that you leave some reviews, bad or good, I really don't care, and please tell me if I need to fix anything and if I could work on anything. Also leave some suggestions. I would love to use some for my story. I'm also going to say sorry in advance if I don't update for a few months because I am very busy. Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris Pov:**

I wake up all refreshed and ready for knife throwing today. I get up and put on the exact outfit I did yesterday and head out the door for breakfast. I run down to the cafeteria and go grab my meal which includes dauntless cake, a muffin, and a cup of coffee. I go over to the table that I share with my friends and begin to stuff the food in my mouth.

"Wow, Tris, you seem hungry", Christina says to me, smiling at me. Why is she smiling at me? I then look at the rest of the people at the table and they are smiling to. I'm officially confused. I then look over at Tobias who has the same confused look on his face.

"Why are you guys all smiling? What did we do?" I ask them.

"You should know why", Christina says to me. I am really confused.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just hungry since I skipped dinner yesterday. No big deal", I tell them, and the smile leaves all of their faces. Once I'm done with my meal, I head off to the training room and see that the targets and knives are all set up. Tobias must have already done them.

"Thank you so much, Tobias. You know you didn't have to set them up all by yourself", I tell him, for I am really grateful.

"No prob". The initiates then walk in at that moment.

"Alright. Today we are doing knife throwing", I start off, and Tobias follows.

"We would first like to demonstrate how to throw a knife and then you can get right to it", Four says in his instructor voice. He nods at me, motioning me to go in front of the target. Once I get to the target, I look around and see a lot of scared and worried faces on all of the initiates. Four grabs a knife and aims it and throws it. It lands above my head. He grabs another one and throws it, landing right next to my arm. He then throws the last one and it just slits my ear. I hear a few gasps in the crowd. They most likely came from Caris and Markus, because they had the most worry on their face.

"Well, get to it!" Four yells at them because the didn't move. They scurried off to their targets and began to throw. It took a little while for someone to hit the target But eventually Caris hit it right in the middle. Shawn then hit the target on the outside.

After a while, only Walker and Arabella didn't hit the target yet.

"If you hit the target at least once, you can go to lunch. Otherwise, stay until you do," I say to them. Walker and Arabella look a bit embarrassed and angry once they hear that, and the other initiates walk out the door for lunch.

Walker hits the target on his first try, and he walks out the door for still can't hit the target. Inside, I feel a bit sorry for her.

"Should I go help her?" I ask Four.

"You mind as well, so we can go eat lunch too", he says and I smile. I walk over to her and say, "First of all, you're holding it wrong". I grip the handle and show her. She then does exactly what I do. I then throw in and it hits directly in the middle. Arabella then throws it and it hits the outside of the target. "Good job. You can go get lunch". She hurriedly runs out the door on her way to lunch. I motion Four to come and I walk out the door and go to lunch with him on my heels.

**PAGE BREAK**

We get to the cafeteria and go get our food. I just grab a hamburger and dauntless cake and I go sit down at our table.

"There was this one girl who couldn't hit the target what so ever, so after a while, I had to go help her", I tell them and they all laugh. It is definitely going to be a challenge to train her. It is not going to be fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know that it is a bit short, but I really wanted to update for you guys! Please leave some reviews because they really make my day! Also leave some suggestions if you have any because I would love to use the ideas that you have. Thanks, and I'll try to update Friday.**

**~cityofdauntless**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm so sorry that Tris and Tobias aren't acting exactly like a couple right now. While writing the first two chapters, I was falling asleep and I forgot that they were even a couple at some points, and so I apologize. So in this chapter, I'm going to load in lots of romance to make up for what I forgot to put in. Please forgive me!**

**Tris POV:**

Gun shooting day. That is the first thought I get when I wake up in the morning. I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed in black shorts, a black low cut long sleeved shirt, and my combat boots. I quickly run out the door and to the cafeteria to get my breakfast. I grab a muffin and sit down next to Tobias, my awesome boyfriend. He looks me up and down.

"You look hot", he tells me, and I smile.

"Why, thank you", I say to him, and I lean in to kiss him. Once our lips touch, we can't stop, and it becomes a passionate make out session. I hear all of our friends clearing their throats, but we don't stop. My hands are knotted in his hair while one of his hands is on my waist while the other is on my cheek. We are then pulled apart, by Christina** (A/N- I hope that satisfied you guys. Don't worry there will be more!)**.

"You guys were making me want to throw up. And you also made me lose my appetite", Uriah says, and I am absolutely surprised. Uriah actually lost his appetite.

"To bad", Tobias says and I smile. He grabs my hand and we go to the training room to set up the guns and targets. Once we're done Tobias smiles at me and pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss me. It turns into, yet again, another make out session, for about ten minutes at least, until I hear throats clearing. We stop kissing and see that the initiates have arrived. Heat rushes up to my face, and I blush. They weren't supposed to see that.

"Okay, lets get started", Four says like nothing even happened. Classic. "Today we will be doing gun shooting. Six, would you like to demonstrate?'

I nod and pick up one of the guns and aim it at one of the targets. I shoot and the bullet hits the middle. I turn around and see some surprised looks on some people's faces.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get started!" I yell and the initiates scurry of to the targets and begin to shoot. I walk over to Four and grab his hand. At that moment, I notice that Caris has shot the bullet through the middle on her first try, and everyone stares at her in surprise. Something is up with this girl. How can she even shoot the bullet through the center on her first try?

**Tobias POV:**

Caris shot it through the middle on her first try. How is that even possible? She defiantly didn't learn to do that in her own faction! Everyone is staring at her like she's a freak.

"Get back to work!" I yell to the initiates and they all listen. I need to figure out how she did that.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk Tris back to her apartment, hand in hand.

"How did Caris do that?" I ask her, out of pure curiosity. I know that she probably doesn't know, but it's worth a shot.

"I have no idea. She must have some experience with a gun to shoot it through the center on her first try."

"She also was the first to throw a knife through the middle of the target, too", I point out.

"She must have some kind of experience with weapons. That is the only possible explanation."

"Yeah", I agree with her, and we stop outside of her apartment.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Toby. And we may find out the answer in her fear landscape", Tris tells me, and I notice that I never even thought about that.

"Great idea, Trissy. Well, see you tomorrow", and I give her a long passionate kiss, and I wait for her to walk into her apartment before I leave. And on my way back to my apartment, I am smiling the whole way, thinking of how much I love Tris.

**A/N- Well, I hope that chapter satisfied you guys on the romance. Please leave some reviews on what you think. Also leave some suggestions to use for future chapters. And if you can guess how Caris has experiences with weapons, I'll give you a shout out! I'll try and update soon!**

**~cityofdauntless **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry it took a little while to update. I have been really busy lately. Nobody got the answer on why Caris knows how to use weapons. JerkZero did get that Caris isn't even her real name. She changed it when she arrived at Dauntless. Her real name will be revealed in the future. Well, here's the chapter!**

**Tris POV:**

Today is the day fighting starts, the last thing in Stage 1. I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser, picking out the outfit that I want to wear today. I end up wearing a low cut black tank top to show off my tattoos, black leggings that go down a bit past my knees, and my combat boots. I walk out of my apartment, and I remember about Caris. I still have no clue how she can throw the knife through the center of the target on her first try. It seems completely impossible, yet, she did it. I'm going to have to keep an out on her.

I walk down to get my breakfast. I settle for a muffin and a cup of coffee. I walk to my seat and sit next to my awesome boyfriend, Tobias. I smile at him, and lean in to kiss him.

"Please don't make out again. It really grossed us all out," Christina says to me, with a grossed out look on her face. I laugh at her, and she just scowls at me and goes back to eating her breakfast. I look at the entrance, and I see Caris walk in. She goes over to the table that Saraphine and Arabella are sitting at. I think that she befriended both of them because they have talked to each other since the beginning of initiation. I look at the table on the right of theirs, and I see the other three transfers, Walker, Markus, and Carter, deep in a conversation, Walker eying up Arabella.

I look away and finish my breakfast before anyone sees me staring.

"Are you ready to go set up?" I ask Tobias. He nods and we both get up from the table, and we begin to walk to the training room hand-in-hand. Once we get there, we take the bags out of where they were being stored, and we hang them up. Right when we finish, the initiates walk in, Caris in the lead.

"Today, we will be doing fighting", Tobias says, turning into Four. "Tomorrow you will be fighting each other, so get all of the practice you need because you are going to need it tomorrow. First I will demonstrate how to hit and kick the bag. Once I'm done, get to work!" He walks over to one of the bags and hits and kicks it with great power. The bag then flies off of the thing holding it to the ceiling.

Once he is done, all of the initiates scramble to a bag and start to hit and kick it. I watch every single one of the initiates.

I first see Walker. He is doing a descent job. The bag is moving, which is a good sign. I then see Carter. He looks like he wants to kill the bag, and he is putting so much power into his hits and kicks that his knuckles are turning fire red. I then see Markus. He isn't doing to well. The bag is barely moving. I then look at his face and see that he looks pretty bored, like he doesn't want to do this and he doesn't want to be here. That pretty much explains why the bag is barely moving; because I think that he has potential that he isn't showing.

I then look to where the girls are hitting their bags. Saraphine is doing a pretty good job hitting the bag. It is moving a bit, which is good. I then look at Arabella, and she is struggling. The bag isn't moving, but then I notice her arms aren't moving that much either.

"Arabella, if you want to be in Dauntless, hit the dang bag and don't be scared at it!" I yell at her. Her face turns a bright red, and she begins to hit the bag harder, making the bag move. I then get to Caris. She is hitting the bag really hard, making it move a lot. I study her hits and kicks and notice that this isn't the first time she is doing this. She is doing it completely perfect, like an expert. What the hell?! How can she be an expert at this too! I definitely need to figure out how she learned this, and soon.

**Caris POV:**

I keep on hitting the bag. I pretend that it is my parents, for what they have done to me. They made me survive on my own. I had to make my own clothes and I had to scavenge for my own food. I usually just stole from my cabinets, even if it paid in me getting hit in the face by my dad. Well, step dad. My real dad left when I was eight, and before my little sister, Jenna was even born. My mother remarried and had my little brother, Jay. She then started to care about them more then me. She began to forget about me, and she gave everything to Jenna and Jay.

Only Jenna was ever nice to me. She would smuggle some food for me, and she would help me make my clothes. That is the only thing I regret about leaving Candor. Having to leave my eight year old sister who tried her best to take care of me.

In my free time, I would go out to places where nobody would see me, usually in dark dank alleys that no one would dare to step foot into, because of the factionless that lived in the alleys. I would take knives from my kitchen, and I would throw the knives at targets that I made by myself. I would also make my own dummies and I would practice hand-to-hand combat on it. Fighting helped me escape the tragedies that surrounded me. I would find my own place of pure happiness, and it helped me find myself.

I am a fighter.

That is part of the reason why I came to Dauntless. I wanted to go to a place where I could fight all of the time, making me happy. I did get an aptitude for Dauntless, but I also got one of Candor and Erudite. I got three factions on my aptitude test, making it inconclusive. I am divergent.

I knew that it was dangerous to come to Dauntless when I am divergent, but I wanted to go to a place that I would be happy in, and that I would want to be in the rest of my life, away from my parents. That is why I didn't choose Candor.

I keep on hitting the bag, and I notice Six looking at me, suspiciously. She must know that I know how to fight.

**PAGE BREAK**

Once training is over at six o'clock. Me, Arabella, and Saraphine walk out of the training room.

"How about we go and get some tattoos?" Arabella suggests. It sounds like an awesome idea.

"Yeah, we should. That is a great idea," I tell her. She smiles and walks to the tattoo parlor, me and Saraphine at her heal. We walk in and see the tattoo artist. She looks up from the papers that she was looking at, and smiles at us.

"How may I help you ladies today?" She asks us. Arabella and Saraphine are looking through the books of designs, so I decide to go first. I already know what I want.

"I want a crow outstretching its wings", I tell her. She smiles at me and leads me into the back room. I really wanted this tattoo since I arrived at Dauntless. It shows power and fierceness, which I want to show in initiation. I want to prove my parents wrong that I am not a weakling that they think I am. I want to prove to them that I am brave, fierce, and powerful.

"Where do you want it?" She asks me. I haven't decided where I wanted it though. I might just put it on one of my shoulders.

"Can you put it on my left shoulder?"

She nods and begins to draw the design on my left shoulder like I told her to. Once she finishes the tracing of the design, she begins to tattoo it onto my skin. The needle puts a bit of pain on my shoulder, but I show no emotion and keep it to myself. She traces the black ink of the crow onto my skin. Once she finishes, she bandages it up and leads me out of the door. When I get back out, I see that Arabella and Saraphine already got theirs done, since they are bandaged up. I thank the tattoo artist, and Arabella, Saraphine, and I head back to the dorm.

The rest of the way is complete silence. We do not talk to each other. Once we reach the dorm, I change into a long black t-shirt and black shorts and I crawl underneath the covers. I have always wondered if my dad would ever return from where he went to come see me again, but I know he never will. He left for a reason, probably because he didn't want a family. But he was Candor, he could have told the truth to my mom. Candors usually don't care if about what they say, if it's hurtful or rude, they don't care. He cared. I think he didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings, and instead, left without saying goodbye.

Tears streak down my face, soaking my pillow. This has always been my most desired wish. To see my dad again. But I know now that this wish won't come true, ever. I'm not even sure if he is even still alive to come see me. He could have died years ago, for all I know, and I will never get to see him again. Tears are still streaking down my face, agony and pain overtaking me.

He didn't love me. He left me without even saying goodbye to me. The memory then overtakes me.

_**Flashback**_

_ I walk home from school with my best friend, Maleah. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. We skip down the street, singing random songs that pop into our heads. _

_ We reach my home. _

_ "By, Alicen, see you tomorrow!" See says while skipping off down the street toward her home. She lives right at the end of the street. I walk into my house and see my mom, eight months pregnant, sitting on the couch, bursting into tears. Her light blonde hair is pulled back into a pony tail, and her light blue eyes are blurry with tears._

_ "Momma, what happened are you alright?" I ask her, very concerned. My mother never acts like this. She was always so strong and happy. I never see her cry. _

_ "Your dad…he left…without saying goodbye to any of us! He only left…a note saying that he left," she mutters, tears still streaking down her face. I walk over to her and take the note._

_**I left Candor forever**_

_ That was all it said. I can't believe it. My daddy, who loved me so much, as I thought, left without even saying goodbye to me or my mom. Tears then start to run out of my eyes. He left me._

_**Flashback over**_

The memory has haunted me for as long as I can remember. I haven't been able to fall asleep for so long, since it has haunted me. I try to fall asleep, and after what seemed like hours, I finally fall asleep, thinking about my dad and where he could possibly be.

**A/N- I hope you liked that long chapter. Did you like Caris' past? I thought of it months ago before I even started this story, and I thought to myself "Why not use it" so I used it. Should Caris' father return? I'm not sure if I should make him dead or if he should return to see Caris in Dauntless, so please (emphasis on please) choose. I don't want to upset a majority of people by doing something they didn't want. Thanks!**

**~cityofdauntless **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in so in so long. I have been so busy. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And so you are aware, there is a lot of Fourtris right in the beginning. Hope you like it! Now onto the chapter.**

**Tobias POV: **

I followed Tris back to her apartment so that we could pick who is going to fight who tomorrow.

"I think Caris should fight Markus. Markus has the strength, but Caris has good fighting skills", I tell Tris. I am mostly doing this so that I can see how good Caris can handle going against an opponent. She seems to know what she is doing while fighting.

"That seems like a great idea", Tris replys and smiles at me. I lean in and kiss her very hard and passionate. It then turns into a full make out session, and my shirt is pulled off. I put my hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. She has a fear and I don't want to scare her. She nods, and things proceed from there.

**Arabella POV:**

When I woke up in the mornig, I remembered it was the day that we had to fight eachother. Great. I can't fight. I'm probably going to get seriously hurt. I put on my fighting gear and walked out of the dorms with Saraphine and Caris. We walk down to the cafeteria and I grab a muffin and sit at our normal table.

"Are you guys worried about fighting, because I'm worried as hell?" I ask them. I am truley scared. Who am I going to fight?

"I am really scared. I hope I get to fight Walker because he is small and isn't too strong. I could probably win", Saraphine answers me, and she is right. Walker is smaller than most and doesn't hit too hard. It would be pure luck if I got to go up against him. At that moment I see Six and Four walk in. Tris is smiling hugely, and Four is too. I think I know what happened. I then look over at their table and see Christina gaping at them. She must know too.

After about 10 minutes, we head off to the training room. When we walk in, Four and Six are already there, and are luckily not making out this time.

"Alright. Today you will be fighting eachother", Four tells us. "Behind us is the list of who you will be fighting". Four moves over and so does Tris and I see the names.

_Caris _

_Saraphine vs. Arabella_

_Walker vs. Carter._

I have to fight Saraphine. This isn't going to end well. I have to fight my own friend. I look over at Saraphine and she looks at me, worridly. I'm worried too. Caris and Markus walk into the circle and get into position. Markus makes the first move.

He throws a puncha to Caris's head, but she dodges it and knees him in the gut with great force. He hunches over and Caris punches him in the face . He falls to the ground. Caris then starts to kick him in the face, blood streaming out of his nose, signaling a broken nose. Four walks over and pulls her away. Six comes over and grabs Markus's collar of his shirt and drags him out the door, probably taking him to the infirmary. I can't believe that she won. I would think that Markus would win. He seemed better at fighting. I then walked into the circle with Saraphine. I dont know what to do.

**Caris POV: **

I won. I beat Markus with him not laying a hand on me what-so-ever. I then see Saraphine and Arabella walk into the circle to fight eachother. I forgot that they have to fight eachother. What are they going to do?

Saraphine makes the first move. She throws a kick at Arabella's side and it hits her. She falls down and Saraphine hits Arabella in the nose breaking it. Arabella then closes her eyes, and pretends to be unconcious. She must not want to fight Saraphine. Six then walks back into the room and sees Arabella on the floor and drags her over to the wall on the other side. Walker and Carter then walk into the circle and I blank out from there.

**PAGE BREAK**

Carter ended up winning the fight. It is now 6:00, so Arabella, Saraphine, and I walk back to the dorm and go to sleep early. Tomorrow we will be learning the stage one rankings. I hope Saraphine and Arabella make it through. I don't know what I will do without them.

**A/N- Hope you liked that chapter. And yes, Tris got over the intimacy fear. The next chapter will be in Tris' POV. Please leave reviews. I want to know what you think. Thanks!**

**~cityofdauntless**


	6. Author Note

**I'm sorry, but I will not be updating today. I just found out my Grandfather from Vermont is coming to see us over the weekend, and he will be arriving today. I am so sorry! Please make sure to leave reviews on suggestions you have. I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry again. I will not go weeks without updating again, don't worry! I WILL update! Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**


	7. Chapter 7

** I am so sorry for not updating lately! My social studies teacher gave us this project that took me five hours of research and then two more hours of putting the whole thing together, so I had no time what-so-ever. My science teacher then assigned a project due NEXT WEEK! We have to go out and stargaze, and then we have to answer EIGHT essay questions that have to be explained thoroughly! I was also just assigned another social studies project that needs ten or more hours of research and then a few hours to put together. PSSAs (A huge test my state needs to take) are also this week, so I will be very stressed. Softball for the year is starting up this week so I will also become very busy. I'm sorry to say this, but I am taking a break from fanfictions for at least until the middle of April. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me, but school is my first priority over fanfictions. Make sure to leave suggestions and reviews. Thank you so much! I will give you guys sneak peaks on what is coming up next in my stories:**

**Into the Darkness: ****The fight between the Volturi and the Cullens begins. Only two chapters left!**

**High School Life: ****Tris and Four go on their date, and their friends find out about them dating.**

**No War: Dauntless Initiation: ****The fights begin, and the rankings are revealed at the end of stage one of initiation. A variation of truth or dare will be played.**

**Dauntless Truth or Dare: The truth or dare game will continue.**

**AyanoLundell- I am so glad I was having you cracking up since the beginning. And as it continues, it will become even more funny.**

**nightflighththehero- Your welcome:)**

**Guest- Don't worry, I will continue.**

**DivergentFan46- Thanks! I tried out, but I didn't make callbacks though:( I'm going to try again next year though. And your review definetely built up my confidence, so thank you so much!**

**Hersheysstrawberry16- Thank you. It means alot for this no war story to not be an ordinary one, and I am glad you like Caris's character. And did you see Divergent?**

**Guest- Thank you so much! It means alot for you to have said I have an amazing writing ability!**


End file.
